commentarydbfandomcom-20200213-history
Nihilistic Snake,
Slothboy494 is a YouTuber who does Top 10s, lyrics videos, comedy videos, and commentaries. He was a founding member of the Association of Total Maniacs (ATM), which he closed on September 20, 2015. People within the CC have a general negative opinion towards Slothboy, due to his unlikable attitude, style of humor and his poor track record. Despite this, he still enjoys being a commentator. Outside of being a commentator, Slothboy is most criticized for his obsessive hatred of MRAs and his views on gender equality; many of his critics finding both to be skewed and misinformed. Examples of his controversial views involve claiming that a famous person whom Sloth claimed was an MRA deserved to be doxxed and killed and claiming that gender equality is bad since it means that men would be able to hit women, which Slothboy believes is an MRA agenda. Because of this and his irrational behavior to the topic, many critics have compared Slothboy's mindset to that of a social justice warrior. On December 8, 2015, he and Dicaprio Delorean started a new group called the Syndicate of Outcasted Commentators. YouTube career Slothboy opened his channel in 2007, mainly just to comment on videos. His brother, whom he used to share the account with, uploaded the first video, "Knives and Potatoes" in 2008. In 2009, they uploaded a homemade movie and a let's play of Guitar Hero Metallica. In 2011, his brother abandoned the channel and left it to him. Slothboy then uploaded his Top 10 Most Overrated Wrestlers and Divas in 2014. In 2015, Slothboy joined the commentary community. He has a co-op partner, a British woman named Kristal Andrews, who Slothboy confirms is not his girlfriend. Avatars * Lara Croft (2013 reboot) main * Raiden (Metal Gear; for response commentaries) * Paige (WWE) * Meryl Silverburgh (Metal Gear Solid 4) Commentaries List of commentaries by Slothboy494 People Slothboy has commentated on * CultOfDusty * Lance 1000 (twice) * Jay Joyner * Illiniguy34 * Mike Johnston * SilverYagami * Chriopez * Mr.Coolguy32 * CommentJack (co-op with Dicaprio Delorean & full commentary) * TheAmazingAtheist (deleted) * NoMoreTravis368 (co-op with Dicaprio Delorean) * 03bgood * Warcorpse666 * Dicaprio Delorean * StockyOwl150 * TheOrionBroadcast (S.O.C commentary with Dicaprio Delorean) * EmEsse People who have commentated on Slothboy * Lance 1000 * Mr.Coolguy32 * Demon Leafy Green Productions * Dirtbikeredden * b0ssIhabedecancer * OrphanOfTheMoon and RCV 5 * GWS * 8363MTR * TVBRobotnik * Michael Schomer * Akriloth2150 * ELIJAHWOODFAN 666911 * Dale Rockman * RickyRay102 * Ephromjos * Danmad297 * Mindoutofsync * Doodletones Trivia * He is 19 years old, born on March 13, 1996. * He is a nihilist. * His insult comedy was inspired by George Carlin and Nostalgia Critic. * He is friends with Dicaprio Delorean. * He has a burning hatred of MRAs. * His favorite game is Bloodborne. * He loves metal. * Shortly after the BoPCast made on him, he privatized his video on MRA's to avoid further controversy as noted on his ask.fm. * Sloth has been compared to Clay Claymore, another notorious and controversial commentator, as both are assholes in their commentaries and often flat out ignore their critics. ** Not so coincidentally, Slothboy has confirmed that he is a fan of Claymore, stating that he finds him to be brutally honest. * Sloth is a brony, as mentioned in his 50 sub special. However, he doesn't use an MLP avatar. Category:Commentators Category:A.T.M. Category:S.O.C Category:Males Category:Notable Bandwagons Category:Capitalists Category:Unibrow Creew Category:MrEnter Haters Category:Infamous Commentary Targets Category:Dead Topics Category:Tryhards